East vs West
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: One-shot. Gilbert and Ludwig go to a world meeting and leave their kids home alone. What's the worst that could happen? A LOT, that's what. Human names mostly used.


**Summary:** One-shot. Gilbert and Ludwig go to a world meeting and leave their kids home alone for a couple hours. What's the worst that could happen? A lot. Will mostly use human names.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia; that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (you're awesome, Kaz!). The only things I own in this fic are my OC's: Anneliese and Wilhelm Beilschmidt.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, this idea came to me while I was listening to the opening to the Fullmetal Alchemist movie.

* * *

**East vs. West**

**August 10, 2010**

12-year-olds Anneliese and Wilhelm Beilschmidt were cousins who lived together. They got along great at times, but at other times, they would fight over _anything_. In addition, Anneliese was East Berlin (Prussia's kid), and Wilhelm was West Berlin (Germany's child).

One day, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, the kids' fathers, had to go to a world meeting, so they decided they would leave the kids at home by themselves for a while.

"Papa, why doesn't Uncle LuLu want you at world meetings?" Anneliese asked.

"Because your uncle West is a buzzkill, that's why," said Gilbert, laughing a little. "He wants meetings to be all _booooooring_ and shit."

"Gilbert Wilhelm Beilschmidt!" Ludwig shouted as he walked into the room Gilbert and his daughter were in. "How many times have I told you not to curse in front of a child?"

"Relax, West, Anne's heard them all," Gilbert said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. Ya know…" The Prussian man then started naming every curse word in the book.

"Alright, that's enough," Ludwig said tiredly. "Let's just go _now_. The sooner we get to the meeting, the sooner the meeting will be done, and the sooner I won't have to look at you for the rest of the day." He and Gilbert then walked towards the front door.

"Aw, West, you're a meanie," Gilbert whined.

"Sometimes, I feel like _I'm_ the older brother and not _you_," Ludwig said. "And I worry about Anneliese when she hears what comes out of your mouth."

"You're too uptight, little bro," said Gilbert. "Loosen up, geez. No wonder Wilhelm's the way he is; you've got a stick up your ass."

The two brothers left the house, leaving Wilhelm and Anneliese by themselves, except for the dogs as company.

* * *

Once their fathers were gone, Wilhelm and Anneliese sat around, trying to think of what to do to kill time. Wilhelm grabbed a book, plopped down on the sofa, and started to read.

Anneliese, seeing her cousin serious in his reading, decided to get on the sofa and jump up and down. "Wilhelm, Wilhelm, Wilhelm, Wilhelm!" the Prussian girl sang.

"Anne, cut it the hell out!" Wilhelm shouted as he was being jostled by his cousin.

Anneliese jumped off the couch. "Aw, Willie, you're no fun, you fucking stick in the mud," she whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I was reading," Wilhelm said and rolled his eyes. "And don't curse."

"Boooooooooriiiiiiinnnnnnnnng," Anneliese yawned as she looked at the book Wilhelm held.

"Oy," Wilhelm said, sighing and rolling his eyes as he got back to reading.

After several minutes of silence, Anneliese said, "I bet ya anything, cousin, that _my_ dad's better than _your_ dad."

"No," Wilhelm said as he put his book down. "_My_ dad's better than _yours_."

"Says _you_," said Anneliese, mocking her cousin. "You just don't wanna admit that my dad's the awesomest dad EVER.

"Oh yeah?" Wilhelm said, getting mad and now getting in Anneliese's face. "How?"

"Well," said Anneliese, "my dad's the awesome Prussia! And what's _your _dad? Just Germany. Pfft."

"Hey!" exclaimed Wilhelm. "First of all, dear cousin, my dad's _West_ Germany! Second, your dad's not Prussia anymore; he's freaking _East Germany_! Got it, stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" yelled Anneliese.

"Besides," said Wilhelm, "your dad's obnoxious."

"What did you say about my Papa?" Anneliese said angrily. She and Wilhelm charged at each other and started fighting.

* * *

2 hours later, Gilbert and Ludwig came home from the meeting.

"Hey, guys," said Gilbert. "We're back..." The Prussian trailed off as he entered the living room.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked, then was surprised at what he saw: His son and niece were a mess; they both had black eyes, messy hair and bloody noses, and their clothes were messed up and a little torn.

After getting Wilhelm and Anneliese cleaned up, Gilbert and Ludwig decided that they would never leave their kids home alone again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For a description of Anneliese, just picture a 12-year-old female version of Gilbert; for Wilhelm, just picture a 12-year-old version of Ludwig, only his hair's not combed back like his father.


End file.
